Special Pokemon
'Special Pokemon' Some people may think that cheating is wrong but I thought the complete opposite, I would always use action replay every time I start a new game. First was the shiny pokemon, then legendaries and finnaly my faithful infinite exp code. I never really liked rare candies since Pokémon levelled up by the dumb thing were weaker so I always rummaged the internet for infinite exp codes. Getting off topic, you're not here to read through my useless code talk or anything like that.. You're here for the story. It started 2 or 3 years after Pokemon Emerald was released.. My day started off normal: get woken up, shower, get ready, go to school and, suffer then go home. I would always do my homework at school so there was nothing to do but watch mind numbing shows on the TV of course unless the pokemon anime came up, I didn't have many friends not to mention I hated the outdoors. A repetitive cycle until of course my 9th birthday or a few days after it. My parents knew about my interest for pokemon so they bought me a Gameboy Adcanced, Pokémon Emerald and an Action Replay! Now I was interested.. My parents never got me these kind of stuff "We got these from an old friend of your dad's!" My mom sounded cheerful while my dad went upstairs to work, I thanked my mom and gave her a big hug then ran up to my room to play the game. I checked out the action replay and found a note attached to back of it, I was pretty smart kid so I instantly knew that these were codes. "Let's see... Shiny code.. Legendaries? Experience and... Special Pokémon?" Special Pokémon? By the mere mention of the this "special pokemon" '''got me excited! Carefully but hastily putting the game into the cartridge as well as the action replay, I booted up the game and started playing. The Gamefreak logo popped up and the green screen along with Raquaza popped up. Pressing start the menu screen appeared, 'Continue; New Game and Settings popped up. I honestly couldn't give two pidgeys about what the other person did in the saved game file so I clicked New Game. A dialogue box came up "Continue" I refused and continued clicking New Game only to have the same result. I groaned, it was one those dumb hacked games isn't it!? Giving in I clicked Continue "Dumb game..." I muttered. I started up in Littleroot Town with the male sprite who's name was Niko, "What kinda stupid name is that?" I said aloud to nobody. Pissed that this was a hack, I didn't mean it though I guess I was just annoyed. I checked my party and found a shiny Treecko named Chiko, a shiny couldn't fill the hole in my heart.. I wanted to play the original game! I explored the town and went inside the Lab, Professor Birch told me to go to May. The rest of the game was normal except for the unbelievably high leveled Torchic May had, around LVL 20 but it wasn't evolved. I of course lost and ignored it, this was a hack after all... I saved the guy from Devon Corp in Petalburgh Forest but instead of the normal item which is a dumb Great Ball (from what I read online of course) I got a Pokémon... An Eevee, before I clicked A I quickly put in the shiny code hoping it wasn't too late! A shiny Umbreon wouldn't be too bad.... I received the Pokémon and the NPC left leaving me be. I checked my party, the Eevee's name was messed up... It was something like ''"Ā sTVè" I groaned... The OT was me thank god so I could change the name! For now I just called it Steven because the shiny silver color weirdly reminded me of him. I continued my merry way to Rustboro arriving at the outskirts of the city just before my mom called me down for dinner, saving first I closed my GB Advanced. I was getting ready to go to bed but honestly I wanted to play the game. Tucking myself in I grabbed my Pikachu plush and hugged it then I grabbed my game along with the action replay. I checked the action replay again, the note with the "Special Pokémon" taunting me. I wanted to find out what this pokemon was so I get it off my chest and continue the game. I hesitantly input the code saving my game first just in case... Nothing really happened, I checked my party. No pokemon there... I stepped forward an the screen flickered, from what I read online this only occurred when a pokemon was poisoned, I quickly checked my party but they were fine! The screen never flickered like that again but I still went to the center to heal my tired Pokémon. I checked my boxes, nothing out of the ordinary. I went past the gym to go the route ahead of the city, going straight into the grass I instantly encountered another pokemon. An Umreon but it was normal not a shiny.. Oh well I went into my bag and used a pokeball expecting the Umbreon to break out but it clicked indicating the capture. I didn't know if it was luck or something because I didn't have a perfect capture code on. It didn't ask me to name it, sending me out in the over world I was confused. I checked my party, the Umbreon was up front on my party Geno was it's name.. I was weirded out now and just like any sensible person I saved and turned my game off to go straight to bed, tossing the game towards my bean bag chair I swear I saw the screen flick white for just a second. Thinking it was just a passing car I dismissed it and went to bed, hoping to find the meaning of this game tomorrow. I woke up, I was sweating.. Did I have a bad a dream? That was weird, I've never had one in my life. "Did the room get hotter? Nope, still the same old boring room.." I looked around the room and spotted on my bean bag chair, looking at my alarm clock showed that it just turned 6 am. I stood up and took my bed sheets off to be washed, then I proceeded to go take a shower and explore more of the game. I picked up the game and stared it down, I sat down on my chair and turned the game off. It then instantly took me inside the game, no cut scene or load menu. "Weird... I thought I saved in the route a head...." I was confused now, I was back at Rustboro city in front of the Pokémon center. I looked at my party to see if the "special pokemon" was still in my party, it was a shiny now?? How was that even possible? I took off the section replay before checking the rest of my team. Chiko and Steve were still the same, I checked Geno's move set "Faint Attack, Moonlight, Shadow Ball and Psychic!" I never did research on stats or movesets so I didn't know at the time that these moves were learned in a much more higher level for my lvl 15 Geno. I walked towards the gym to challenge Roxanne and her rock types, Chiko who has already evolved as well as Steven who hasn't were a much higher level that Geno so I left him up front. After avoiding the gym trainers I saved before challenging Roxanne, I basically KO'd her entire team with just Faint Attack! I was amazed, after that Geno bacame the shining star of my party. After a while my team was pretty balanced with their levels, thinking up of an experiment I put Geno in a box saying an apologetic sorry. I wanted to know how well my team would do without my Umbreon and honestly was struggling! I was only left with Chiko on red health after battling some normal trainers, my Eevee to which I officially named Steven and evolved into a vaporeon was fainted as well as a my Ghastly that I caught on Mt Pyre. I retreaded back to the nearest town to heal my team and get Geno back. i checked the box containing all my hm slaves or rejected team memebers, Geno was the only one in the box... I was confused and checked the other boxes "What the-?" Ok I was actually kinda freaked out now.. I hesitantly put Geno back in my party. "So you need Steven? " A text box appeared on the screen Yes or No we're the choices, I clicked Yes because I wanted that shiny Vaporeon "Are you sure? " ''I clicked Yes again, I checked my party and Steven was gone! The same question popped up for the rest of my teamteam, of course i clicked Yes but when I checked my party they would always disappear!! I expected the same fate for Geno but nothing happened, I was frustrated now and went to the power button to turn the device off and throw the hacked game in the trash or at least box it away or something.... ''"There's no turning back now" I clicked the power button again and the pokecenter music stopped, after a bit of fumbling around with the power button an ear piercing scream occurred. I screamed getting a mini heart attack, panting I pulled out the game out of the game boy advance and glared at it. I threw it in the trash bin, I don't know what happened to it... I still have the action replay but I don't use it as much anymore, I also crossed out the "special pokemon" code. The thing that concerns me the most is the game though.. I don't know what happened to it, probably in the dumpster for a poor soul to find it. Nothing really happened after that, I would get the occasional nnightmares about that cursed game and wake up in cold sweat, the nightmares got so bad that I had to get therapy for a while, but other than that I still loved pokemon with my all heart and I even played ORAS but I still couldn't look at an Umbreon the same way, now you'd think that just because the game is gone that everything would be nice and dandy but you were dead wrong.. Before ORAS even came out I wanted to play Pokemon Y so I bought the game when it came out, it was new this time, Wonder Trade was also a new thing and I wanted to try it out so I caught a Fletchling and sent it off to WT only to get a shiny Umbreon named Geno. I froze, the nightmares coming back to me and memories of the game. I panicked, "How did you get here!?!" I screamed out, when I went back into the overworld a text back appeared saying if I needed my starter, a Froakie that I named Frogger, No was the only option. I quickly slammed down on the power button, I didn't save at all so the game would instantly reset thank god... After that the game was just normal, my entire data was wiped so that Umbreon was gone. I played the game normally, no cheats.. Everything was normal again! I of course didn't use WT the entire game, I didn't want Geno coming back to mess everything up again.by I'm sorry the ending was pretty bad, I didn't know what to write for the ending so yea..... .-. Category:Pokemon Category:First pokepasta Category:Pokepasta Category:Hacked Game